Vaewolf
A Vaewolf (mostly known as a Lupin sangre, a wolfpire, a werepire and a vampwolf) is a hybrid of a vampire and werewolf. When someone uses a blood of bat and a wolf's hair as a talisman potion for a ritual, someone whoever drinks it becomes the wolfpire. A wolfpire is not only when a vampire and a werewolf had a baby, but can transform into a werewolf at a full moon and drink blood. Personality Variable. Appearance A wolfpire resembles a human, except it has pale skin, either red (vampire) or yellow (werewolf) eyes and fangs. As a werewolf, it had brown fur, wolf ears on top of its head, and a wolf tail. It had wolf-like traits. When they look at their reflections, it shows not only lacking a reflection, but even though it looked invisible, it was wearing clothing. Powers * = notable *Super strength* *Super speed* *Wall Jump *Wall Crawling *Werewolf Transformation* - Vaewolves do this under a full moon. *Shapeshifting* - They not only vamp up into their vampiric forms, but under a full moon, wolfs out with their werewolf forms. *Blood sucking/Blood drinking/Blood draining/Draining - Vaewolves can not only bite victim's Neck, but they can drain their victim's blood. *Siring - Wolfpires can turn their victim into a wolfpire. *Immortality Weaknesses *Sunlight - It makes a vaewolf set more burn marks, on fire, had scars that shoot out ray beams and turn to dust. *Garlic - Same as sunlight. *Holy water - Same as garlic and sunlight. *Garlic-infused water - Same as above. *Alia Aqua - Same as above. When it's liquified garlic fused with holy water, the vaewolf meets its demise with this above. *Holy cross - Same as above. *Invitation - Humans prevent vaewolves from coming over. *Wooden stake - Turn to dust. *Silver bear trap - Weakens a vaewolf. Methods There are many methods on becoming a vaewolf. *Being hypnotized by a vaewolf. *Drinking wolf blood and bat blood mixed together. *Drinking a vampire's blood as a werewolf. *Drinking a wolf's blood as a vampire. *Bitten by a bat as a werewolf. *Being killed by a werewolf and being reborn as a vaewolf. *Minds switched with a bat or wolf. *Bitten in the neck by a vampire as a werewolf. *Being sired like Drusilla did to Darla in Buffyverse. *Accidentally splashing vampire (or bat) blood on your face by accident when a red full moon arrives as a vaewolf. *Dying and being reborn as a vaewolf after being resurrected by magic. Known wolfpires *Sharon Spitz (Monsterverse!Multiverse) - Sired by a Vaewolf potion *Rei Ayamano (Monsterverse!Multiverse) - Type 3 Vegampire turned vaewolf when she was attacked by a werewolf and shows claw marks *Terra (Monsterverse!Multiverse) - While Terra being a werewolf, she was attacked by a vampire bat that never leave her alone. When bitten, she becomes a vaewolf. *Becky McCoy (Willow and Xander) - With a vampire mom and werewolf dad, she is now a vaewolf. *Kyle McCoy (Willow and Xander) - Same as Becky. *Juliet Jenkins (The Hybrid) - Same as Becky and Kyle. *Fanglicity von Howl (Fanglicity the Undead Vaewolf) - Same as Juliet, Becky and Kyle. See also *Hybrid *Vampire *Werewolf *Vegaewolf Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural beings Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Willow and Xander